Lifetime
by Bursting-Bubbles
Summary: Reno raises a baby. He has to deal with it by himself, but his friends are always there to help. Mild crossover.
1. New Born

Baby

-0-0-0-0-

Reno wasn't a simple guy.

There was no way in hell that he was simple. He never worked a 'normal' job, he drank beer at ten in the morning and looked out for only himself.

So what the hell was he going to do now? He stared through the glass wall of the hospital delivering ward. One nurse worked at the side, wrapping a baby in a red blanket gently.

_His baby._

The child was so small. There was a fine dusting of dark red hair across his head. Reno leaned against the glass as he watched the nurse walk his son over to a cradle and place him on the little pad. She smiled at Reno before she walked away to take care of another one of the bundles.

The baby stretched and yawned. Reno repressed a snort of laughter. He pulled out his iPhone and took a picture. He labeled it 'Axel' and saved it.

Reno sighed and then went back to his chair, pulling up the picture again. He stared at it as he thought just what in the world he was going to do. His girlfriend had died, just moments before. Her parents never really approved of him so there was no way he was giving Axel to them. Hell, her parents didn't even know she had been pregnant. Reno's parents weren't the greatest in the world and they were way to old to be having a little baby around. Adoption wasn't possible, it cost too much money that he didn't have.

There was only one way for him to make sure he had a say in Axel's life.

And that was the scariest option.

He pulled up the 'Options' menu and tapped 'send photo.' Reno selected all of the people in his phone, sending Axel's picture to all the people he knew and a few that he didn't.

A nurse comes out, a clipboard in hand. "Reno... Rhoads?"

Reno got out of his chair and followed the small girl back to the room where Axel was born. The bed was empty and a pang of sorrow and loss wound it's way up his back. he nurse smiled and went over to a cradle, lifting the little bundle of blanket and baby out. She very carefully handed Axel over to an eager father.

Reno looked down to the baby in his arms. Dumbly he made his way over to the chair. He sat down slowly, careful to watch how Axel's neck was placed. Reno's phone vibrated, but Reno ignored it. Axel yawned again then sneezed. He stretched his hand out and pressed it against his cheek. Reno could feel the little muscles of the human being in his arms stretch and contract. It was amazing.

He kissed Axel's forehead. "I love you..."


	2. Six Weeks

Why are things with babies so popular? But anyway. This chapter is dedicated to three people. Gabriel, Noah and little baby Jenna.

-0-0-0-0-

Reno stared at the clock. It was two in the morning and the bright florescent red lights in the shape of a two, a one and a zero were being seared into his corneas. He groaned as Axel screamed, fumbling around for the lamp by his bed. When he flipped it on, Axel's screams raised in volume. The bright light probably startled the poor kid.

Reno yawned as he pushed himself out of bed, and shuffled over to the drawer he was using for Axel's crib at the moment. He hadn't gotten the chance to go out and buy one yet. Between work and sleeping when Axel slept he had no time. Slowly, he lifted the baby out of his fluffy blanket and held him close.

"Wazz the matt'r?" He mumbled, only to be greeted with his son sucking on his fist nosily. Reno smiled, at least he knew what was wrong now.  
Both redheads shuffled into the kitchen. Reno balanced baby in one arm and opened his fridge with the other. At least after six nights he had gotten smart enough to keep pre-made bottles in his fridge. Reno popped the bottle in the microwave for exactly twenty seconds as Axel gnawed on his fist.

Slowly Reno stroked his fingers over Axel's soft head. Axel arched his head into the touch, yawning and showing his gums to his father.

The microwave beeped, calling for Reno's attention. Axel whined, wanting something to eat. Reno popped open the door and pulled out the bottle. It was perfectly warm. Reno stuck the tip into Axel's mouth as he shuffled back to his bed room, nearly tripping over Axel's car seat in the process. He really needed to put that somewhere else...

Gently Reno laid back down on his bed. He laid Axel out comfortably on his chest as he fed him. After a while both of the Rhode family yawned, then falling asleep. Axel's bottle got lost somewhere in the blankets.

-0-0-0-0-

Rude and President Rufus Shinra stood outside Reno's door. Rude had already knocked twice but there was no answer.

He sighed. "If you'll hold on Mr. Shinra I can open the door."

Rufus nodded, stepping back a bit.

Rude reached under the welcome mat and removed the key that Reno kept there. He fitted it into the lock and had the door open before Rufus could shift on his feet.

The little apartment was silent with all the lights off. The drapes where pulled closed and the fridge door was still a bit open.

Rufus' eye twitched. "Is he still sleeping?"

Rude shrugged, then went down the hall silently. He knocked on Reno's door. When he still didn't get an answer he pushed the door open.

Rude's eyes widened under his sunglasses. He shut the door then opened it again. Rufus raised an eye brow.

"What's going on?"

Rude was smiling as he turned, "You have to see this." He hitched his thumb over his shoulder to the bedroom behind him.

Rufus rolled his eyes, then stepped forward to see what his hardened Turk was giggling about.

He still had to do a double take when he peaked in. Reno was dead to the world, arm thrown over the edge of his bed, with a baby just as dead to the world as him. Reno's foot shifted just as the baby's did. The red covers were twisted around Reno's legs and a half full bottle laid in between his feet. Reno's whole hand covered the baby's back.

Rufus quietly tiptoed into his employee's room. He carefully pulled the sheets and comforter away from Reno's legs then threw them over the pair. Axel snorted softly but quieted after that.

Rufus turned back to a dumbstruck Rude. "Let's give him the day off shall we?"


	3. Four Months

Rufus sighed as his phone rang, for the millionth time. He stared at it for a few rings then picked it up.

"President Shinra." He said, getting up and moving to get a glass of scotch.

"Hey, boss."

Rufus stared at the phone again as Reno's usually warm and deepish voice came out cracked, tired and throaty.

"Reno?"He asked.

"I'm sick." Reno groaned, and Axel, now four months old, gurgled in the background.

"I can see that." Rufus nodded slowly, "Are you calling to tell me that you won't be coming in?"

"Yeah." Reno went silent for a moment before Axel let out a loud "BA!" and Reno sniffed. "Oh shit... I don't have anyone to watch Axel."

"That's one thing I can do. Alright. I'll call you later." He hung up with a click and Reno just let the phone slip from his hand. He groaned and threw an arm over his eyes. Axel sat by his side on the floor by the couch. Reno slowly ran his fingers through Axel's baby fine hair. It was just as red as his father's, which made Reno smile.

Axel turned a toy over and over in his little hands, oblivious to the world around him.

Reno started to drift off as the phone rang again. He jumped, then scrambled to get to the phone. He pressed the "talk" button, "Hello?"

"I sent Cloud Strife. He's on his way."

Reno turned his head away and coughed before answering. "Did you tell him he's baby sitting?"

"...No." Rufus said after a moment. Reno laughed quietly then groaned.

"Kay..."

-0-0-0-0-

Cloud just HAD to ring the door bell when he got there. Slowly, Reno stood and started to got to the door, but he was hit with a wave a nausea so strong he fell to his knees. After a moment of gagging and wondering if he was going to puke on the carpet he crept forward on his hands and knees.

He grabbed the handle of the front door from his position on the floor.

Cloud stared at him, "You don't look so good, Reno."

"No shit?" Reno rasped. "Help me up."

Cloud pulled Reno up by the collar of his shirt. "You wanted me to do something?"

Reno swallowed quickly. "Yeah. Watch my kid."

-0-0-0-0-

Cloud stared down at the little baby on the play mat on the floor. The red head rocked back and forth on his stomach, as if he was practicing how to crawl. It was cute. But deep, DEEP, down in that tiny narcissistic baby soul, Cloud believed that Axel believed that all other human beings on this planet were made to fill his needs.

And that was one way to say that Cloud was never good with kids.

Sure, Axel was adorable, so much it was sickening in some odd way. There was also the fact that Cloud lived with children at his house. So it was confusing.

Axel turned over onto his back and bonked his head against the floor. He hiccuped and started to cry. His little fists seized up and he kicked his legs, big, fat tears rolling down his face.

Oh shit. Cloud bit his lip. He rushed over from his standing point by the wall. He picked Axel up under the arms and held him, away from his chest, because, Cloud REALLY didn't like children.

"Shh..." Cloud murmured as he bounced Axel a bit.

The cries got louder and Cloud panicked. He sat Axel down on the mat. "Uh... Hold on. Are you hungry?" His efforts were rewarded by full on screams. Cloud winced and covered his ears. He franticly looked around for a pacifier. Instead he found a rattle. He got down on his knees and shook the toy by Axel's face.

"You hear it?" He asked, feeling silly. Axel grabbed the rattle and tossed it. The toy bounced all the way to the kitchen. Cloud groaned, the relentless screaming didn't let up. Axel just screamed and screamed.

He picked up a soft red blanket that Reno told him about. He got back down on his knees and pressed the fuzzy fleece to Axel's hot cheek. Axel hiccuped, looking Cloud over with Coke bottle green eyes.

Then the baby shoved the blanket away, his screams and tears back on full blast. He pounded his little fists on his knees. Cloud groaned again.

Reno's bedroom door slammed open. "What are you doing to my baby?" He yelled, sounding incredibly like Rude on a bad day, or even a extremely concerned, ghetto woman. He marched right over to Cloud, shoving him to the side.

Gently, he picked Axel up. Reno cuddled his now gurgling baby to his chest. He flopped down on the couch. Cloud stared at him shocked. Reno grabbed the edge of the red blanket still in Cloud's hand, pulling it back to Axel.

Axel sucked on the edge of the blanket as Reno patted Axel's back. Slowly but surely, Cloud watched as Reno put his son to sleep.

Reno got up once he felt like Axel had been asleep long enough. He handed him to Cloud, who was still standing in the middle of the living room.

"Just put him in his crib." Reno sighed, voice shaky.

Cloud did.


	4. Eight Months

Reno watched as Axel bounced a toy across the floor, letting it hit the wall then having it roll back to him. He'd giggle and do it over and over, even more amazed when he'd throw the bouncy ball against the floor next to him, making it jump up near the ceiling.

Reno smiled, sipping from his beer bottle. He set the bottle to the side, getting up.

He doesn't do this often, much to his dismay. I wasn't really his thing to play with his kid, he was more of a watcher. He got down on his back, looking up at his baby. Axel squealed in delight and grabbed Reno's long pony tail, pulling it so Reno was closer.

"Dada!" He proudly exclaimed, little fists still full of red hair.

Reno laughed, picking Axel up and gently pulling his poor hair from Axel's hands. He held Axel up, bouncing him just a bit. Axel squealed, smiling, showing his three teeth.

Reno pulled his knees up to his chest, and then placed Axel on his knees. He pushed his knees up and down so he bounced. Axel squealed and laughed, arms waving as he has fun.

He lays Axel down on a play mat and his baby entertains himself as Reno gets up. He turns on some music and Axel's head snaps up. Reno raises his eyebrows. He shuts it off and Axel slowly goes back to toys.

He turns the music back on, and Axel's head snaps back up, his hands pausing mid-action to stare at Reno.

"You like music?" Reno asked over the song "Love Hurts" By Incubus. He held out his hands to Axel, who held up his arms. Reno picked him up, holding him close. Axel buried his hands in Reno's hair. A habit that both father and son have. Reno liked to stroke Axel's hair and Axel like to pull his fathers.

Reno started to dance with Axel, singing along with the song. Axel fell asleep soon after it ended but Reno continued to dance with him.

-0-0-0-0-

Reno laid Axel down in his crib, careful to not wake him. He stroked Axel's hair, smiling softly. He flicked on the baby monitor then went to his own room.


	5. One Year

Reno didn't really ask for people over on Axel's first birthday. Apparently Rude ad told Cloud who told Tifa who told Zack who sent out a text that it was Axel's first birthday. So when people first started showing up he tried to kick them out, but they brought beer and cake so Reno changed his mind.

Zack smiled as he took Axel from Yuffie. "How's the birthday boy?" Axel gurgled and reached out, grabbing Zack's nose. There were a few chuckles from around the room. Reno smiled and sipped his beer.

Cid turned to Reno, "Has he walked yet?"

"No," Reno shrugged, "Should he be?"

Cid smiled slyly. "Yes," He took a long drag from his cigarette, and Cloud, always the concerned one, pulled it away and crushed it with his fingers. He chucked it out the window. Cid made a face at the smaller blond. "At least my kids were walking like pros before they turned one."

Yuffie looked at Zack, who was bouncing Axel on his knee. "Hey Puppy, why don't we see if he'll walk to me?"

Reno turned to look across the room. Zack looked up to him, looking very much like a small child. "Can we Ren?"

Reno shrugged, "Sure."

Zack put Axel on the floor, steadying the baby as he wobbled. Axel looked around for a moment then dropped to his knees and crawled over to his dad, sitting back on his feet and holding up his arms. Reno laughed and put down his beer. He picked Axel up and the small boy pressed his head to his dad's shoulder.

The girls "Awwed."

Reno walked over and placed him in his play pin. Axel got up and held onto the side, watching the adults with a curious expression.

Tifa turned to Cloud. "Hey, aren't your cousins about Axel's age?"

Reno raised a brow, and so did Zack, who lived with the small blond.

Cloud shrugged, "Sora's two and Roxas is just a little younger."

Reno smiled, "Great, and Sephiroth's..." He tuned to Rude, "kid?" Rude shook his head, "sibling?", Another shake, "Distant family member?" A nod. "Sephiroth's distant family member goes to Axel's daycare."

Upon hearing his name, Axel let out a squeak, bouncing in the pin.

Cloud groaned. "Oh god... Not more kids."

Reno put his hands on his hips, "Just cuz you're gay doesn't mean that almost everyone else here isn't going to reproduce."


	6. One and a Half Years

Reno sat behind his desk slowly working his way through a huge load of paperwork. Sure it had a lot of interesting facts about what he was going to be doing tomorrow and he'd probably get yelled at for not reading over the memo but, fuck, he was damn tired and just wanted to go home. Axel gurgled from his position on the floor.

Twisting around and leaning the side, Reno watched his kid pull every little toy and snack from his dipper bag and discarding them on the floor. Axel shook the bag, finding it was now empty and turned to the items on the floor. He seemed to look them over with a disapproving eye. Then he meandered over to Reno's work bag.

Axel did the exact same to the leather zipping brief case bag thing that he did to the dipper bag. Reno raised an eyebrow, and leaned to rest his head against his fist. He stayed quiet; not wanting to disturb Axel from his intriguing display of babyness. Axel let out an excited noise and grabbed his Electro-Mag Rod. It took a second to register in Reno's mind that his one and a half year old just grabbed a deadly weapon.

"No Axel, no!" Reno leapt from his chair, grabbing the rod out if Axel's hands. "You can't play with this!" He set the rod down on his desk, far enough away and up that Axel couldn't grab it without someone giving it to him.

Axel blubbered, tears welling up in his eyes. He grabbed the front of his jacket, hugging himself. Reno melted, not angry or scared anymore. He dropped to his knees, stroking Axel's now shoulder length hair back away from his eye. "Hey, kiddo, don't cry. Daddy's not mad."

Axel looked at him oddly as if to see if the now gentle tone of his father's voice was actually meant. When Axel found no malice left he looked up into his dad's eyes.

"What's on your face?" Reno licked his thumb and started to scrub Axel's cheek. The ashy dirt mark didn't come off, but the skin on Axel's cheek went pink. Axel made a 'negh!' sound and pushed Reno's hand away. Reno caught him before he could run though.

Reno took a closer look. It wasn't dirt on Axel's cheeks but two ashy gray diamonds. Reno smiled and let Axel go much to Axel's relief.

Reno went to the phone and dialed a well known number. It rang three times before a woman picked up on the other side.

"Hello?"

"Mom? How old was I when the markings on my cheeks started to come in?"


End file.
